


learned in a lady’s eyes

by sonnydelagay



Series: look look look it's a lesbian from next door [1]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Lesbians, Meet-Cute, and she's a bombass baker, cordelia can actually cook okay i'll fight u on this, cordelia is r e a l l y gay, cordelia works at a bakery, its really cute, listen cordelia is southern and she calls everyone sweetheart or darling i dont make the rules, please read it, uhhh i dont know what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 04:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnydelagay/pseuds/sonnydelagay
Summary: charlotte and cordelia's first meetingft. flirting with muffins





	learned in a lady’s eyes

**Author's Note:**

> this fandom needs more content for the lesbians from next door
> 
> (title is from love's labour lost i'm a shakespeare nerd sue me)

It’s nine pm and Cordelia McCoy is the only worker on shift at the 24 hour bakery.

She takes the long night shifts without complaint, because she needs the money and something to do- and hey, if working the hours no one else wants makes her coworkers like her that much more, who’s she to look a gift horse in the mouth?

The bakery is tiny, tucked away in one of New York’s many corners, and it isn’t the best, either, she has to admit. Well, it _wasn’t_ , and she doesn’t believe that _she_ is good enough at baking to singlehandedly improve the quality of the menu, not really, but she must admit that since she gently took over the daily baking, sales have gone up.  


She can’t do anything about the dismal state of the coffee, though.

It’s nine pm and Cordelia is preparing a batch of cookie dough to sit overnight in the kitchen, humming to herself, when the dinging of the bell above the door and the sudden rush of wind notifies her to a new customer out in the other room.

“I’ll be with you in just a sec!” she calls, quickly wrapping up the dough and placing it in the fridge. She’s wiping her hands on her apron as she walks through the door, already plastering on her customer-service smile and-

Oh. Wow.

The woman standing at the counter looks exhausted. She has brown eyes that flutter shut every few seconds, bags _under_ those eyes that look more like bruises, tousled hair, and she’s _absolutely gorgeous_.

Cordelia is suddenly aware of the smear of flour on her cheek, her sleeves carelessly pushed up to her elbows, the makeup she _definitely did not put on when she left for work_ , and when she opens her mouth to greet this beautiful woman, the only thing that comes out is, “Uh.”

Luckily, the woman only blinks up at her sleepily, seemingly too tired to judge Cordelia’s serious lack of eloquence, and her heart melts a little because this woman has _no right_ to be this endearing without speaking a single word.

Composing herself, Cordelia smiles brightly at her- and _oh_ , when she smiles back she almost forgets what she was going to say- and says "What can I get for you?"

“Can I get, um, something with a _lot_ of caffeine?” The woman speaks slowly, and her voice is beautiful, rich and smooth, and Cordelia is quickly becoming infatuated. 

"Sure! Does an Americano sound good, or would you rather something with more milk and sugar?"

“Uh, sure. Sounds great.” She sways slightly on her feet, and Cordelia slips around the counter to steady her.

“Alright sweetheart, why don't you take a seat over here, and I'll bring your coffee over."

The woman just nods, and allows Cordelia to steer her in the direction of the closest table. Once she's safely seated, Cordelia starts the coffee machine, and the familiar sound of steam fills the small bakery. 

As she works, she can't stop herself from sneaking glances at the woman. There’s something charming about her, and it’s safe to say that Cordelia is, indeed, charmed.

It doesn’t take her long to make the coffee- she could probably do it in her sleep, after all, so she slides the mug onto the saucer in her hand, and, after a few moments' deliberation, grabs two blueberry muffins from the cake fridge. Carefully balancing all the items, she makes her way over to the only occupied table and sets down the woman's coffee. 

She grabs the mug almost the moment it touches the table and downs half of it in one mouthful, before wiping her mouth and peering at the name badge pinned to Cordelia's shirt. 

"Thank you... Cordelia?" She flashes a smile and Cordelia's heart almost stops. Chiding herself because _she's probably straight, anyway_ , she returns the smile.

“That’s me. Mind if I sit with you for a bit?" 

When the woman nods, Cordelia takes the seat directly across from her and pushes one of the muffins across the table. 

"Oh, no, I didn't order-"

Cordelia cuts her off with a wave of her hand. "It's on the house." 

The woman thanks her and hesitantly takes a bite- _oh_ , and she practically moans, and Cordelia’s cheeks flush red.

“Thank you, Cordelia,” she says, and Cordelia has never liked the sound of her own name as much as she does in this moment, being said like that by such a lovely woman. “This is delicious- oh, where are my manners? I’m Charlotte, Charlotte DuBois.”

The name suits her, and Cordelia can’t help her smile when she replies, “I’m Cordelia McCoy. What brings you here, at nine pm on a Tuesday?”

Charlotte rolls her eyes and takes a sip of her coffee. "I was _supposed_ to be working a twelve hour shift at the hospital down the road, but one of the nurses broke her leg and I had to work overtime 'til we could find someone to cover her. I figured I should probably get some caffeine in me before I even attempt to get home."

“No boyfriend to pick you up?” The words slip out before she can stop them, and an indecipherable emotion flits across Charlotte’s face.

“Uh, no,” she says, staring at her coffee.

Cordelia looks down as well, breaking off a piece of her muffin. “Shame. You’re a catch.”

Her words catch up to her after a moment and she nearly chokes on a blueberry. Charlotte looks faintly amused, and- flattered? “That’s sweet of you to say, but I’m not really looking for a boyfriend.”

It’s possible that she’s misinterpreting that, but- Cordelia looks up, into those dark eyes, and she doesn’t think she is. “Me neither.”

Charlotte’s smile is breathtaking. “Good to know. Did you make these muffins? They’re divine.”

Cordelia nods, distracted by how soft Charlotte's lips look and wondering what it would be like to kiss them. 

Charlotte says something else, and Cordelia starts, a faint blush spreading across her cheeks. 

"My eyes are up here, you know," Charlotte says, a grin tugging at the lips she had been staring at, and Cordelia flushes deeper. 

"I- Sorry, I got distracted- Um, what did you say?" she stammers, cringing internally, and Charlotte hides her smile behind her coffee cup. 

"I said, I really should get going now, so thank you for the free muffin."

She stands, looking reluctant to leave, and Cordelia follows suit. 

"I'll see you next time, sweetheart," she says, and internally kicks herself, because she's just the server at a bakery, and why would Charlotte want to see her again, anyway?

"I'd like that." Charlotte says quietly. She flashes her a smile and makes her way out of the bakery. 

Cordelia watches her walk down the street, hands deep in her pockets, until she's out of sight. Maybe she has a chance after all.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this because i'm gay and tired and craving a blueberry muffin
> 
> anyway shoutout to muse for encouraging me to write this headcanon and everyone else in the discord for being awesome
> 
> i'm gonna write a part two from charlotte's perspective but don't hold your breath because i'm awful at regularly writing and updating it's why i never write chaptered fics 
> 
> i love the lesbians and! i! need! more! content! please fulfill my needs
> 
> just realised this is my first work for the falsettos fandom cool (i'm writing a thing about whizzer and cordelia's friendship because i love the idea of that so much i'll try and get it finished and posted before next year maybe)
> 
> you can find me on tumblr here if you wanna come yell about falsettos (please do)
> 
> stay tuned


End file.
